


Sweet Dreams

by Notorious_StrayKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notorious_StrayKids/pseuds/Notorious_StrayKids
Summary: The boys are staying at a hotel, Hyunjin and Woojin end up sharing a bed and woojin finds himself in a situation he can't get out of, so gets off of it instead.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is trash but imma just leave it here...

Woojin looked up from his phone and took a glance to the sleeping boy beside him. He was sleep talking again, and woojin couldn’t help but chuckle at his mumbling. Hyunjin had knocked out a little while ago and woojin had been playing with an app on his phone, resting with his back on the bed frame and some pillows.

 

The room was dark, the only light source coming from woojin’s phone screen. It was quiet beside his occasional cursing when he died in the game and hyunjin’s mumbling, so he didn’t miss the way hyunjin’s breathing picked up. Woojin turned to look at him and noticed how his chest heaved up and down, hyunjin let out short puffs of breath from his mouth. He raised an eyebrow concerned for him.

 

At first, he thought maybe the younger was having a nightmare, he recalled Felix waking up screaming from one, woojin who had been sleeping with him at the time woke up startled.

 

He turned on the small desk lamp that stood next to him, ready to comfort the other. Once more light illuminated the room he could better see the younger. Instead of waking him up he let a few seconds pass simply observing him, he didn’t know why. He should be waking him up and pulling him from his bad dream, but he didn’t. Hyunjin’s eyebrows were furrowed and his breathing still coming out short. Then it happened, a needy whimper left hyunjin’s lips, his hips slightly bucking up. Woojin’s eyes widened. Hyunjin was having a wet dream.

 

He froze unsure of what to do next. Should he wake him? No, then both of them would feel awkward around each other. Maybe he should put on his headphones and blast music to block him out.  However the longer he sat there unmoving, the more he focused on the sounds leaving hyunjin. The pure sounds of pleasure and satisfaction coming from him were lustful yet hyunjin appeared so innocent even at this moment. He felt himself start to get hard, blood rushing to both his face and his cock. He bit his lip as hyunjin opened his mouth and let a soft moan fill woojin’s ears.

 

The urge to touch himself was getting to be too much, his twitching boner was demanding attention and hyunjin wasn’t helping. Woojin slowly slipped his hand under the covers and began to palm himself over his shorts. He swallowed thickly, what exactly was he doing? This would certainly not turn out to be an action he was too proud of but the only thing blocking his mind was all the things he would be doing to hyunjin.  His hand made its way under his shorts and boxers, he let out a shaky breath as he felt his hard length in his hand. He felt a throbbing sensation as hyunjin pushed his head to the side and whined. He wondered who was causing the boy this much pleasure in his dreams.

 

His hand moved in a swift motion as he pleasured himself. It got him thinking and he couldn’t remember the last time he touched himself. This was certainly long overdue. There was a chance hyunjin could wake up and catch him in his state. Woojin might die if that happened but he couldn’t stop, his mind and hands working together to get him off.  

 

His shaky breathing mixed in with hyunjin’s huffing. He closed his eyes and focused on the cute moans coming from hyunjin’s pretty lips. Those lips would look so lovely around his thick cock. woojin felt himself getting close.

 

Hyunjin cries out choked sounds as he orgasms in his sleep. The beautiful sound is enough for woojin to climax. He puts a hand over his mouth and tries to stifle his own moan. He ejaculates into his own hand but it manages to get on his shirt as well.

 

He thanks god hyunjin’s orgasm didn’t wake him up. He tries to get his breathing back to its normal pace as he gazes at hyunjin who looks so peaceful now. Once he gets down from his high he gets out of bed to clean himself and change into a new outfit. He slips back into bed and turns off the bedside lamp.

 

In the morning before the alarm gets a chance to rudely awaken them he hears hyunjin stir around in the sheets and the younger curses out a “fuck.”

 

Woojin can only imagine the cold, wet and sticky mess hyunjin unfortunately woke up in. He pretends to be asleep as hyunjin quietly gets up to go to the bathroom. Seconds later he hears the shower turn on and woojin smirks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 is now up, it's titled wide awake. 
> 
> NSFW twitter account - @NotoriousKids9


End file.
